seven deadly RWBY
by Royal2
Summary: This is the story of Seven knights named after sins and a princess against the world.


**This is an RWBY and seven deadly sins cross Au and is inspired by Dragons and Breakfast Food story The Seven Deadly Sins RWBY story. They are allowing me to make this. The charters will be different. Some will be OC than their canon counterparts and the seven deadly sins counterparts a bit. Hawk will stay the same. I might skip some dialogue. Blake and Weiss will have the weapons that they have in RWBY.**

**Disclaimer**

_Thought. Or cool narration_

In Liones kingdom was quiet as a young knight with burnt orange hair and indigo eyes was walking through it as he looks around and he sees that most of the buildings were destroyed. He then hears a voice that spokes him," Hey their boy. Come here and give me a hand." He says," Yes sir." He runs over to the old knight as; the old knight starts walking away. He then catches up to the old man. They were now walking in an ally way.

As they were walking the old man asked," So where you from?"

The boy answered, "Canis sir."

The old man responded with," Canis? I have been serving This kingdom for 40 years now, and I never heard of that place."

The young knight responds," T-that's not surprising sir, it's way out of the boonies." The young knight was a lot calmer now that there is a far more experienced knight with him. The old knight gave an impression of a grandmaster.

The old knight starts to say something as he looks at the young knight," Now, you mustn't get flustered if you if you want to be a holy knight someday."

The young knight says with a somewhat blush," M-me a holy knight not in a million years even if I was able to get into the training."

The old knight didn't say anything for a while and the young knight got the eyry feeling as they walked out of the ally ways the old knight said, "Then this might be a rough life for you, kiddo." The young knight was confused at first when he sees something that frightens him. He sees them. Multiple bodies on the ground some were piled on each other all of them were dead with weapons mark on them, the young knight then asked,' Who are these people?"

The old knight said," Holy knights one and all."

The young knight backed up and asked," What happened to everyone? I don't understand?"

The old knight said," What happened? They were all merciless butchered in a blink of an eye at that. Just by… seven people."

The young knight who names is Cardin Winchest now knew what true fear was.

_This is a tale of ancient times._

_An era before the human and non-human _worlds was_ forever divided._

_When the Holy knights defended the realm, wielding their magical powers, they were feared and highly respected._

_But among them… a group emerged that betrayed the kingdom and became mortal enemies to all Holy _Knights_._

_They were known throughout the land… as the seven deadly sins._

**Ten years later Near a small town.**

There was a person walking through a forest with rusted armor. They were moving slowly and said, "The seven deadly sins." They kept on walking toward a tavern. At the tavern on the hill, a man walked in a tavern that held a lot of people in all crowed around bunches of tables. There was a blond haired man that had fair skin and dark blue eyes and was the size of a short teenager and people can see a sword handle, and he was putting mugs of alcohol on the table in front of people like the man who walked asked, "Got a room?" The blond man said, "Sure can you move over." He made some people move as someone at the table pointed out, "For a small fellow he is a quiet the worker." The man herd what the man said he replied with," I'm not an employee I'm the owner of this place." They were all surprised and one of them says," No way the small man is the owner."

Then the young tavern owner brought food out for three people and said," Now the food the meat pie that made boar hat famous." One of them said," It looks great. The three of them ate it an intently spit it out. The owner said, "You should have known our reputation is for having good booze, the food not good." The three men said, "You might of not mention that." They looked like they were going to beat him up but one of them said," Hold it. This guy packing a sword." They went back in fear as the blond man said," Well you guys looks like we have a problem." He snaps his fingers as he says, "Now let's fix it.". After that, a pig came out saying," Come on you call that a mess. Really what do you need me for." One of the men said, "Wait that pig is talking." After that, the pig started eating after the blond hair man threatened him a bit.

Then a man came in saying, "I saw it. No kidding I saw it with my two eyes. The wounding rust knight." Another man laughed and said," You know those stories are just made up to use to scare the children like if you don't do as I say one of the seven deadly sins would come and take you away in blood-rusted armor." The blond hair owner asked," The seven deadly sins?" One of the men said," You say you never heard of them young tavern owner. Their wanted posters are everywhere like those over there." He points to a wall that has wanted posters for a woman with long hair and cat ears named Blake, another poster had women with long hair with a scar over her right eye named Weiss, another poster had women with messy hair named Queen. One of the posters just had a picture of a helmet named Penny, one had a picture of a person with their head covered by a hood named Summer, one had a picture of a man with a clean haircut Ironwood, the last one in the middle is a man with an intimidating look Jaune.

The same person said," It was ten years ago a dozen of holy knights were mercilessly murdered they didn't have time to defend themselves. The death of the grandmaster was said to be too gruesome it was hard to describe." One person said," They say their captain Jaune scary one of all. They say he brought down entire countries before" Another person asked, "None of them have been caught yet have they?" A person said," Not a single one?" One person said, "I heard they been dead for years now." After he said that there was strange sound coming from outside getting closer than after a couple of moments the door opens and comes in the rusted knight saying, "Seven deadly sins." They fall over as the men in the bar scream and rush out of the tavern.

The owner and the pig investigate, and the owner says," Now this is interesting." He looks at the fallen person to see the helmet off and shows a woman with red hair.

**TBC **

**The charters**

**Meliodas-June**

**Diane-Blake**

**Ban-Weiss**

**King-Yang**

**Gowther-Penny**

**Merlin-Summer**

**Escanor-Ironwood.**


End file.
